Hanasaki Cherry
Hanasaki Cherry is the lead Cure of the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She is considered a best friend when it comes to sports, but hates going to school. She tries her best not to scare someone by accident, but sometimes this doesn't turn out well. Her catchphrase is "I will not let you take someone's soul forever!" and her happy catchphrase is "Happy go lucky!" Personality Cherry is a huge sports fan, especially for soccer and tennis. She joined the school's soccer team, Sakura Shōjo, and always plays tennis with her family. She doesn't like school although her parents both enjoyed it when they were younger. Cherry takes things very seriously unless it hurts her feelings, where she will begin to cry about it. She is horrible when it comes down to studying and struggles in school. Cherry tries not to scare anybody, but it gets out of hand at times. History Struggling in the Past As a young girl, Cherry never watched anything but sports and was upset when her parents turned on the educational shows. When she started school, she was late very often due to thinking about sports and waking up too late. It seemed very hard for her to pass through school life like her parents easily did. A Cure's First Transformation One day, Cherry meets a mascot named Hana from a dream she had the previous night. She learns she wasn't dreaming and the events were real, and Taika wants to turn people into Kurokokoros by taking their Mirage Souls when they are fully black. Watching her friend's Mirage Soul being taken out, Cherry tries to run away, but Hana follows. When Cherry is given a Mirage Module and is told what to do, she is surprised when she transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage. Using her Mirage Baton, she is able to purify the monster and gives the Mirage Soul back to her friend. Kuro Pretty Cure Battle Taika created clones of the Mirage Pretty Cures to defeat them. When the Mirage and Kuro Cures met, they were taken to different dimensions. Cure Blossom Mirage's Kuro self was her past when she felt like she couldn't make any sports enjoying friends. After accepting that friends don't have to like the same things you do, she was able to use Blossom Wind to defeat her Kuro self. Cure Blossom Mirage "The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage!" 地球の緋色の花, キュアブロッサムミラージュ！ Chikyū no hiiro no hana, Kyua Burossamu Miraaju! Cure Blossom Mirage is Cherry's alter ego. Being the leader of the Cures, she tends to make the first attack. She isn't the strongest or fastest Cure, but she can deal with being a Pretty Cure without those talents. Attacks Blossom Wind is Cure Blossom Mirage's purification attack when fighting a Kurokokoro alone. Using her Mirage Baton, she makes a flower while shouting "Blossom...", then blossom leaves start surronding the Kurokokoro. She then shouts "...Wind!" When used against Taika, it only stuns her. Blossom Spiral is Cure Blossom Mirage's finishing attack when fighting against Taika. She uses her Mirage Baton by making a diagonal slash while shouting "Blossom...", then aims at Taika to where a tornado of blossom leaves are over her, then shouts "...Spiral!" Pretty Cure Dual Wave is the duo purification attack Cure Blossom Mirage performs with another Cure when fighting a Kurokokoro with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Mirage Batons until it glows, then, aiming at a Kurokokoro, shout "Pretty Cure Dual Wave!" The "dual" part of the name and phrase can change to "trio" or "quadruple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Mirage Light Reflection is the Super Mirage Pretty Cure purification attack. A colorful Mirage Baton appears and Cure Moonlight Mirage takes grasp, then passes it to Cure Sunshine Mirage, both of them saying "Mirage...", who then passes it to Cure Marine Mirage, both of them saying "...Light...", who then passes it to Cure Blossom Mirage, both of them saying "...Re...". All four Cures then hold it up and yell "...flection!" A flower with the colors scarlet, navy blue, dark yellow, and dark purple then appears and hits the enemy. Items Mirage Module is the item Cherry and Daisy use to respectively transform into Cure Blossom Mirage and Cure Marine Mirage. Both girls transform by shouting "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and press the respective scarlet and navy blue buttons to activate the transformation. Mirage Baton is the item each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each baton has a different color, Cure Blossom Mirage owns a scarlet baton. Character Songs Cherry has two character songs sung by her voice actress. They are: *~Mankai~ *Searching for a Special Flower She also sings several duets, which include: *Mirage of the Moon Blossom (with Gekkono Bunny's voice actress) *Kiseki no Hoshi (with Kurumi Daisy's voice actress) *Pretty Cure no Eien (with the other Cures from her show) *Pretty Cure Christmas Song (with the other Cures from her show) Relationships Hana - Hana is Cherry's mascot. She makes sure Cherry is safe at all times and helps her out with issues as a Pretty Cure. Although annoyed by Hana ending her sentences with her name, Cherry still loves Hana a lot. Kurumi Daisy - Being best friends, the girls love hanging out together, even if Daisy decides to take it too far. When Daisy became a Pretty Cure, Cherry was very overjoyed about the news and said she and Daisy would be friends forever. Myoudouin Sunny - Cherry, along with Daisy, was excited about the transfer student. They tried to make friends with her, but unfortunately, nothing worked. Once Sunny became a Pretty Cure, the girls, along with Sunny, were friends. Tsukikage Rose - Rose is the girl from Cherry's dream. When first meeting each other, Cherry correctly believed she knew Rose's identity, but she did not know Cherry's. When they battled together for the first time, they immediately became closer friends, even though Rose misses her friends from the Mirage Kingdom. Cherry always knows how to make Rose feel better when she gets down in the dumps. Gekkono Bunny - When they first met, Cherry said that Bunny was her favorite cheerleader and it was an honor to meet her. Later, they find out both of them are Pretty Cure and become good friends. Later on, Bunny calls her "Cherry-chan". All Stars work in progress! Yoruno Misao - Fukumoto Tomoko - Fukui Kaede - Hoshigumo Mitsuki - Wada Donna - Alumi - Nakamura Miharu - Yumeno Jazzi - Tengoku Asuka - Etymology Hanasaki - Considering the fact Cure Blossom Mirage used to be Cure Blossom's past, Cherry is given this last name Cherry - Sometimes Cherry is shown eating cherries, thus her name Cure Blossom Mirage - Since she shares similarities with Cure Blossom and the season's theme is "mirage", this is Cherry's Cure ego. This is also the name of Cure Blossom's past self Trivia *In Cure Believe's New Stage 3 poll, Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage appeared in these rankings: **3rd in "Best Lead Cure" *Her seiyuu is the same as Milky Rose's seiyuu. *She is the third lead Cure to play any sport. *She is the only known Cure that only watched sports when she was young. *She is the second lead Cure whose theme color is not pink. The first was Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure, whose theme color was black. *She is similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom in many ways **They share the same last name **They share nearly the entire Cure name (Tsubomi is Cure Blossom and Cherry is Cure Blossom Mirage) **They both had a dream involving a Cure's defeat **They are lead Cures **They have the same age like most Cures **They both wore glasses at some point *She is also similar to Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **Neither of their theme colors are pink (Black's color is black and Blossom Mirage's color is scarlet) **They play some kind of sport **They have the same age like 'most '''Cures **They are lead Cures *She is the fourth lead Cure to meet a mascot by him/her falling on the head. *Hanasaki Cherry, along with Misumi Nagisa, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Tsukikage Rose, Hummy, and Hana, is part of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi's intro. *The beginning of one of the attacks, Blossom Spiral, is highly based on the attack (not named) by the same character from ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episode 38. *Cherry is the third Cure and first lead Cure to have a nickname ("Riri-chan", called by this by classmates), the others are Inori ("Buki") and Makoto ("Makopi"). Gallery Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cure Believe's Cures